leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Orn
Summary Story Orn was raised by his human mother Maria in the forest near a village on Leal Island. They lived away from the village to escape the ridicule and violence of the villagers that labeled him a monster. Orn didn't care if they thought he was a demon, which he was, but he didn't know it at this point. He was happy with his mother, living in a house made from a hollowed out tree. However, one day his mother grew ill, he rushed too the village and begged for help. They chased him off, calling him a beast. He sat next to his mother as she passed, with one last message to give. She said "Don't let this fill you with hate, you're better than that, you're kinder than that. No matter what anyone says, you're not a monster, don't act like one". He hid his appearance from then on with a hooded cloak and gloves. Years later, two pirates name Lucian Mirage and Shirley Valentine came to the island to resupply. They decided to hunt a monster with a bounty on it's head, assuming it was Orn, they attacked him. After the misunderstanding he retreated back into the forest. The real beast ended up attacking the village and incapacitating Lucian and Shirley. Orn came in and destroyed the beast with his magical fire abilities. Impressed with his skills, they apologized and offered him a spot on their crew. He accepted with gracious optimism, somebody finally accepted him despite his appearance. This was the moment that instead of just being small time pirates, they decided to shoot for the greatest riches and infamy, they took on the name The Mirage Raiders to start their quest for freedom and riches. Although, even when being around people that accepted him, his physical appearance would earn him the nickname Devil Born Orn all around the world. Personality Orn's not a very intelligent individual, mostly because of how caring he is. He wishes no harm to innocent creatures and will even defend them. He's so caring because of how his mother raised him, not to give in and become the monster he was labelled as. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-B Name: Orn Nickname (Wanted as): '''Devil Born Orn '''Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Half Demon Magic Classification: '''Demonic/Hellspawn '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Claws: Sharp enough to shred a kracken to pieces, which was able to create undersea earthquakes. Hellfire: Orn can create balls of blue fire, the smaller, the faster, but he can charge them to get a much bigger effect. Immunity to fire and other burning elements. Devil Vision: His eyes allow him to view the physical aura of any magic and identify it's classification. Demonic Magic: As a demon, his body is naturally imbued with magic that he can use in multiple ways. Devilogue: He can understand and communicate with any demon, no matter the language. Order of The King: After the death of the former demon king, as the next in line, he spiritually became the new king, giving him the ability to command all demons and hellspawn, no matter how intelligent or scornful. Attack Potency: Island level (Created an island sized crater.) | Country level '(Pierced the skin of a country level dragon) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was barely able to keep up with Galen Avel.) | Sub-Relativistic '(Speed increased by King's Sin.) 'Lifting Strength: Class G (Just barely lifted the statue of Clorice, one of the largest structures in the world) | Class G+ (Only slightly increased by King's Sin.) Striking Strength: Class EJ (Punches were able to hurt his crewmate Kieran Ensio, who is country level) | Class ZJ '(Increased by King's Sin.) 'Durability: Small Country level '| '''Country Level '(was able to survive a country level dragon.) '''Stamina: High (Took serious pain for a full 24 hours straight) Range: City level (Can shot fire across a city sized distance) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has no protection against soul based attacks. Is gullible. Doesn't come up with strategies, usually just takes the opportunities given to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Sin - Orn can hurt the soul of an opponent by conjuring demonic energy into his finger and stabbing the sin, which is within the soul of everyone. This takes a toll on his body though. Pulse - Orn transfers demonic magic to his heart, then uses the rhythmic beat to send a pulse from his body that will throw off the balance of his opponent. If used in rapid succession, it can seriously damage his heart. Dire Flame - 'Orn transfers all of his demonic magic into his right arm, engulfed in flames, his arm can deliver a destructive blow on top of being able to cause burns. '''King's Sin - ' This is a form Orn takes when he is out of options, he removes the limiter on his magic production, giving him unlimited magic. Besides turning him red, it causes excruciating pain and damage the cost of sending his stats up a whole level (wiki stat ranking systems) for limited time. '''Key: Base|King's Sin Feats * partially purified by his crewmate Lucian, meaning he is no longer weak to holy attacks. * Wanted with a bounty on his head, has managed to stay alive and free. * Was able to knock over a country level dragon with his Pulse. * Shredded a ship sized kracken in seconds. * Made an island sized crater with a charged Demonic Burn. * Pierced the same dragons skin with Dire Flame in his Sin form. * Survived being stomped on by the country level dragon. * Easily survived a dip in lava. Other Notable Victories: Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo's Profile Note: Piccolo Jr saga Piccolo was used, and we regarded Piccolo as MHS, despite the fact that the profile lists "High Hypersonic" Notable Losses: Kilij Oliver (Dimensional crusaders) Kilij's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category: Demon/Demonic